Lesson of Love
by Eternal Fire
Summary: Hiro remembers Luna request and teaches Lucia the ways of love...


Lesson of Love

Disclaimer:The characters portrayed in this story are the exclusive property of Working Designs and their creators.This story is intended for non-profit use only. Lesson of Love

Hiro walked back inside the Blue Spire.He'd just finished a long walk along the snowy mountain paths.Now that the storms on the Blue Star had faded away, he was quite curious about the local landscape and made daily rounds on the mountain that Lucia's tower was located on.The snow covered peaks sparkled in the sunlight, and he could make out the smallest blades of grass beginning to grow on the thawing ground.Yes, this world would one day be reborn.Lucia would have fulfilled her duty as the caretaker of the Blue Star.

The young warrior stopped in his tracks as her image entered his mind.Hiro always felt a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach when he thought about her.He knew that he loved her…he always would…but there was something more.He recalled the letter that Nall had given him many months ago; it had been from the once great goddess Althena.

'Hiro, I have but one request of you.Teach Lucia the ways of love.She has been alone on the Blue Star her entire life.She deserves to know what it means to love someone and to have someone love her.'

That had been the jest of her words.Althena, or Luna as Nall knew her, had asked him to teach Lucia about the ways of love.How was he supposed to do that?Hiro thought about a certain 'procedure' he'd read about in the biology books that his grandfather Gwen had given him.It described the way a man and a woman consummated their relationship with one another.

The only problem was that Hiro had never done that before.He had no idea what to do or how it was even suppose to begin.The first time that he'd kissed Lucia he'd felt a fire burning inside himself…one that had never been there before.The only problem was that Lucia was very inexperienced with human emotions.True she had learned much from her time on Lunar, and she had confessed that she was in love with him, but she had no idea what else to do.

Hiro had tried to find a word to describe her but all of them seemed inadequate- beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking, goddess, celestial…it just wasn't enough.The only word that Hiro liked was exquisite…his Lucia was exquisite plain and simple.

'What if Lucia has the same feeling…but she just doesn't know what it means?' Hiro asked himself that question over and over in mind.

"Huh?" He was drawn out of his thoughts when a soft hand clasped his strong one.He turned to see his beloved standing next to him.

"Hiro, is something wrong?" Her green eyes shown with concern, and the young warrior felt himself drowning in their emerald depths.

"No, my love, nothing's wrong…I was just thinking."

"You look a bit upset." Hiro smiled at her adoringly; in the short time that they'd lived together, Lucia had shown her ability to read him like a book.

His hand cupped her cheek, and he let his fingers dance across its smooth silkiness.Hiro had always wondered if Lucia's skin was as soft as it looked.The first time that he'd touched her he knew that her appearance didn't do her justice.Her skin was as smooth as cream and as soft as satin.She never knew what a gem she truly was.

"My sweet Lucia, I'm not upset…I guess…I'm just remembering all the adventures that we've had together…" He was surprised when she drew back slightly, and her eyes darkened.

"I'm sorry…did I say something wrong?"

"No Hiro…not at all…but I want you to do something for me…never call me 'sweet Lucia' again!" At first her request seemed odd to him, but then, something clicked in his mind.Zophar had called her that.He wanted to smack himself in the head; how stupid could he be!Stepping closer to her, the young warrior wrapped her in his arms and placed his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry, my darling, I forgot; I promise." Hiro laid a soft kiss on her lips, and Lucia wrapped her arms around his shoulders.She pulled herself closer to him, wanting to be a part of him forever.An unusual feeling buzzed in her tummy; it was warm and fuzzy, and yet…it felt like some sort of ache burning inside her…a need for something that she didn't know how to describe.

"Hiro…I feel kind of funny," she said softly as they drew apart.

"Are you ill, Lucia?" he asked worriedly and placed a hand on her forehead.

"No…no…I'm not ill.It's just that…when you kiss me…I feel this odd feeling inside me…it feels like there's this need inside me that wants to be fulfilled, but I don't know what it is or how to explain it."

Hiro was ready to shout 'thank you' to the goddess for taking care of one of his problems.He now knew that Lucia was feeling the same thing that he had.

"Lucia…I've felt it too…it feels like there's an ache inside you that wants to be filled…You don't know how to describe it, and the more we kiss…the larger it gets…"

"Yes Hiro, that's it exactly…what's wrong with us?"

"Nothing's wrong with us, Lucia, that feeling is normal for two people who are in love.It's the need to be together."

"But Hiro…we are together," she replied confused.

"I mean being together physically, Lucia.When two people fall in love, as we have, they consummate that love by joining together in a very intimate way.From what my grandfather told me, it is quite pleasurable for both the man and the woman, but I've never done it before so I don't know."

"Well then…shouldn't we be together like that too?" Lucia asked with an innocent smile.Hiro didn't know what to say; she was offering herself to him without question.She trusted him totally and knew that he'd never hurt her.

"My love, I wanted to wait until you were ready to have our 'first time'.I know that you love me, but this is something really special.You should think about it more." Lucia smiled brightly at him.He was so sweet.Even though she was inexperienced, she still knew enough to know what her own heart was telling her.Lucia's hands clasped his head, and she pulled him down for a long, passionate kiss.

"Hiro…please…show me this 'special love' that we're supposed to experience.Show me how to express my love for you."

"All right, Lucia."

Hiro carried her to their room, which was located in one of the side rooms adjacent to the main crystal chamber.It only had one bed, which they had shared since Hiro had arrived.Lucia had never slept in it before he had come to her, but now, she looked forward to sleeping in his arms every night.

Hiro carried her inside and set her feet back down on the ground.His heart was pounding, and his palms were sweating.Lucia stood there with a smile on her face; it bore so much love and innocence that Hiro couldn't help but smile back.

Taking a step forward, he folded her in his embrace and kissed her gently.Lucia held onto his neck and kissed him back.She felt something wet poking at her lips and realized that it was Hiro's tongue.She cautiously opened her mouth, and Hiro carefully slipped his organ inside.Lucia nearly gasped when her tongue met his; it felt like a lightning bolt had shot through her body.She could feel him probing her mouth, softly tasting her unique flavor.Feeling emboldened, Lucia reciprocated and tasted Hiro for the first time.

"Lucia…" Hiro said huskily as he took a deep breath.

"Show me, Hiro." Reluctantly breaking their kiss, the warrior stepped back and untied his cloak.Tossing it aside, he pulled his dark navy tunic off his torso.

Lucia blushed as Hiro bared himself to her.She slowly reached out her hand.His chest looked firm, and his muscles looked hard.The curiosity in her wanted to confirm this.When she touched his flat chest, Hiro tensed slightly at her soft touch.

"I'm sorry," she gasped and drew her hand back.

"No, my love…" Hiro stated and shook his head, "…what you did was right." He took her hand and placed it back on his torso.

Lucia nervously let her hand roam around her love's broad chest and shoulders.She could feel the hard stiffness of his muscles, a product of the many battles that he'd fought.She cautiously brought her second hand to his body and rubbed his shoulders.

"That's feel wonderful…" Hiro sighed.He ran his fingers through her mane of blue hair and carefully pulled out the white headband tucked inside.Hiro had quickly found out that Lucia liked the outfit that Jean had given her back at the carnival and wore it almost everyday.He didn't mind one bit considering how beautiful it made her look.

Hiro removed her shawl and let it drop to the floor.He bent down and kissed her bare shoulder, causing a shiver to run through Lucia's body.His arms encircled her waist, and he pulled her close.

Lucia's mind was swimming with emotions.Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she felt this unusual feeling of warmth growing in a lower portion of her body.As Hiro pressed against her, she felt something push against her waist.What could that be?

Hiro cautiously pulled her shirt from her shorts and stroked the soft skin beneath it. He kissed her neck reassuringly, and Lucia leaned her head against his.Was he going to remove it?

"Hiro, I can remove it," she stated.Lucia had the ability to magical change her outfits at will, but Hiro didn't want that.

"No sweetheart," he stated and grabbed her hand that was glowing. "No magic.We'll do this the old fashioned way."

"Okay," she replied.Hiro kissed her for encouragement and asked her to raise her arms.She obeyed, and he slowly bared her torso for his inspection.

"Lucia, you're breathtaking." It was the only thing that he could say.Her face flushed with embarrassment, and Hiro ran his hand along her cheek to calm her.He trailed it down her swan-like neck and carefully brushed the outline of her right breast.

"Ah!" A sensation poured through Lucia.She'd never felt anything like it!It was an odd tingling sensation that had occurred when Hiro had touched her.She liked it and wanted it to happen again.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to surprise you." Lucia shook her head and guided his hand back to her breast.She closed it around her soft mound, and Hiro understood.

"My love, you're as strong as a goddess yet as soft as a feather…" Hiro kissed her neck as his hand carefully explored her body.His thumb brushed against her peak, and she gasped sharply, but Hiro could tell that it was a gasp of pleasure.

"Lucia, you don't have to be quiet.You can be as loud as you want…you can tell me what you want."

"Hiro…would you…do what you just did again…" He brushed her nipple once again, and she let out a quiet moan, "…yes Hiro…touch me there."

Lucia could still feel something pressing against her waist and looked down.Hiro's pants were being pushed out by something underneath.

"Hiro…why are your pants stretched?" The warrior blushed furiously, but he felt that it was time for Lucia to see him.Taking her hands in his, he guided her to the buckle that held his pants together.

"Go ahead, darling." Lucia's fingers trembled as she unfastened the buckle and pulled the material from his hips.When his pants hit the floor, her eyes widened as she took in the site of him.

"Hiro…what is that thing…it looks so big!" Hiro's blush returned, but he refused to let his inhibitions get in the way.

"Lucia…when a woman pleases the man she loves, this happens.It's kind of like a visual confirmation that I like would you're doing."

"Then, you must really like what I'm doing because that is huge…whatever it is." Hiro lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes.

"Sweetheart, there's nothing you can do but please me." He kissed her lovingly and pulled her into his arms once again.Her sensitive breasts pushed up against his chest, and Hiro heard her moan softly.His hands gripped her hips, and he gazed into her eyes.

"May I?" he asked softly.His face was glowing with love, and Lucia nodded at him.She felt him undoing her shorts and sliding them down her long legs; Hiro made one last move and removed the soft, white underwear that hid her center from his eyes.

Without another word, Hiro swept her off her feet and laid her down on their bed.The two lovers were now totally naked in each other's arms, and it felt so wonderful to both of them.

"You can touch me, Lucia, I won't stop you." Hiro had noticed her nervousness since he'd completely disrobed and wanted to remind her that no matter what…she made him happy.

The princess of the Blue Star was filled with so many different feelings.She felt anxious, excited, warm, nervous, and giddy all at the same time.She ran her small hands down the run of Hiro's back and around his waist.Once again, she fixated herself on the strange object jutting out from his waist.

"Lucia!" Hiro cried out when her hand took hold of him.She examined him with her soft touch, and the poor, young man nearly lost his mind.Finally, he forced her hand away and told her that it would end too soon if she kept touching him like that.

"You didn't like it?" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Not at all, but we're supposed to end this together."

"Hiro, you said that was because I was pleasing you, but you've made me feel wonderful as well, and I don't have anything to show for it." Hiro smiled down at her.His nose picked an odd but no unlikable aroma.His senses told him where it was coming from, and he gazed back up at his lover.

"Lucia…listen to me, you do have proof…" His hand settled on her thigh and slowed moved upwards to her center.

"Ah Hiro…" she suddenly cried out as his fingertips touched her young flower.He gently stroked her soft rose, and Lucia squirmed in his arms.

"See my love," he said softly and kissed her neck.

"Yes Hiro…please…touch me some more." He happily complied and brushed her with just his fingertips.

Hiro watched her rose bloom and open for him.It was the most incredible thing that he'd ever seen.He could feel her warm liquid running of her as it coated his fingers while running down the inside of her thighs.

Lucia felt so wonderful.Hiro was making her feel things…things that she never knew existed.And yet…there was still an ache coming from inside her.As Hiro touched her, it intensified even further, and she tried to think of how to fill the ache.Her eyes caught sight of his shaft once again.

'Wait a moment…could it be that is meant to fill this void inside me?' It seemed the only logical answer to her.Hiro had said that they would be 'together', and she found the idea of having him inside her exhilarating.

"Hiro?" she called as her head swam with pleasure.

"Yes sweetheart?" His face loomed over hers, and his eyes locked with hers.

"I understand now, Hiro, how we're supposed to be together.Please?" A smile spread his lips, and he kissed her with all the love in his heart.

"Of course, Lucia, anything you want." He had hoped that she would figure it out on her own, and she had.Hiro maneuvered himself around until he was at her entrance.The only drawback to this was that he was going to cause her pain; after all, this was her first time.

'Lucia, please forgive me,' Hiro prayed as he slid himself into her.

Lucia felt her whole body react as she felt her love slowly entering her.It felt awkward as she stretched to accommodate him, but the feeling of having her ache filled was so much better.He was filling the void inside her…completing her like they were meant for each other.

Hiro was very surprised as he made his way inside her.He was taking his time and being gentle with her, but he found no barrier within her.His studies had taught that every girl had a barrier within them that was broken when they first did this, but within Lucia, he found no such thing.He knew that it was her first time, so why didn't…

"Thank you, Hiro." She spoke those words when he was fully within her, and all his doubts went away.Who cared about the details?They were one now, and they always would be.

"No Lucia, thank you." He kissed her swollen lips and withdrew slowly.

Lucia felt the ache return as Hiro removed himself.Why was he doing that?He pushed back into her, and the feeling of complete fulfillment returned- but slightly more intense.Again Hiro withdrew and again he thrust back into her.The contrast of emptiness and completeness was driving Lucia mad, but she didn't want Hiro to stop for the world.

Hiro was overjoyed when he heard her softly calling out his name.It was her way of saying that this is what she wanted.He moved within her slowly but deeply.He wanted to savor every touch every feel of her body connected with his.

Lucia felt a pressure building up within her.She felt ready to pop, and each of Hiro's thrusts threatened to make her explode.She felt him place soft kisses against her neck, and his hot breath tickled her right ear.

"I love you, Lucia." At his declaration, Lucia felt her body snap, and she saw thousand of explosions before her eyes.

"I love you, Hiro." She cried out to him, and it was his final undoing.

Lucia didn't think that this experience could be any better, but then, she felt a fiery warmth flood into her body, and it was at that moment when she knew in her heart that Hiro and she were now one.

The two lovers lay in each other's arms, oblivious to everything else but the love flowing between them.Hiro withdrew from her body and lay down beside her.Lucia laid her head on his shoulder and felt his strong arms encase her in a protective embrace.It was in that position that the Princess of the Blue Star and her 'hero' fell into a peaceful sleep.

Far away on Lunar, Nall sat in his quarters at Taben's Peak.He felt a rush of wind behind him, and a transparent image of a young girl and young man appeared before him.Nall smiled at his friends, and the girl smiled at him.The young man's arm was wrapped around the girl's shoulders, and he played with a lock of her blue hair.

"Lucia has finally learned what it is to love.Hiro has taught her the true meaning of being in love, and now, she is free to explore it to her heart's content," the girl stated.

"Looks like your words encouraged him, Luna," Nall replied.She smiled at the white dragon, and then turned to the young man next to her.

"Alex, do you think we should let Hiro know that he's descended from us?" The former Dragonmaster shook his head.

"No, my love, let him learn that by himself.There may come a day when he needs to call upon his power, but he must learn to control it on his own." Nall sniffled slightly.

"I miss you two so much." Tears were streaming down his cheeks.Alex walked up to his old friend.

"We're always with you, Nall, never forget that, and someday, you will join us and the others on the other side.But always remember, that as long as you keep our memories in your heart, we will never die." Alex backed away and rejoined Luna.

"Goodbye Nall, thank you for helping Hiro and Lucia," she said happily.

"It was my pleasure, Luna.They remind me so much of you two; I couldn't live with myself if I didn't help them."

"Oh Nall, you and Ruby stay out of trouble, or I'll come back and put a leash on both of you!" Alex ordered.Nall gave him his trademark crooked grin, and Alex and Luna faded away smiling at the old dragon.

Nall hung his head slightly.He walked to his window and opened it.The Blue Star showed brightly on the night sky, and he knew that Hiro was there with Lucia.

"Hiro…Lucia…you two are the future of both our worlds.May your love stay strong and pure for all your days."

Author's Notes:I came up with this after seeing the epilogue of Lunar: Eternal Blue.I recommend the game to any RPG lover or any romantic out there.You'll love it!R & R this for me and let me know if you like it.


End file.
